Trevor Murdoch
Introduction Trevor Murdoch business owner of Murdoch Dealership. Biography Trevor Murdoch, is from Detroit and born July, 31, 1984. He was bought up from a broken home where his father ran out on him, and his mother was just not there for him as she continue to use drugs, and neglect her child. Trevor at the age 18 move out and move to Langley, Virginia and applied to be CIA, which took him awhile to get involve in. it was two years later he was contacted by CIA and was given an opportunity of a lifetime. After joining the cIA, he was giving a mission to gather intel from Sinola Cartel, to figure out where there hot spot were, and how they were coming in to all the drugs they were trafficking. Which was going good until Trevor started making it up that ladder, and finding how to run the Cartel itself which drove him in to getting more emotionally involve with that side instead of actually helping the cia gain knowledge. He started going Awol on his CIA Contact, but when he slipped up and try to take over the Cartel for himself he try to reach back out to his CIA Contact, but quickly found out that he was burned, and all the agencies new about the burn notice. This led Trevor to flee his designated life style in the Sinola Cartel and arrive in the city of Los Santos where he continues his life. Trevor, quickly made Los Santos his home, and begin to figure out who were the good, and who were the bad people in the city as he quickly got to know two specific individuals in a Reggie, and Big Worm. They quickly put Trevor to the test, and he quickly accepted the offer. Trevor, begin learning the ropes running drugs for the crew, and learning how to successfully get away with bank heist.Trevor, started to gather this information quickly, and became part of the family as they begin to trust Trevor showing him locations, and giving him other things to do beside drug running. The crew quickly became known in the city and started to adventure more in to heist then drugs which got us in a lot of hot water with the cops, but we quickly fix that with being more smarter, and recruiting more people in to the crew. The crew quickly grew in numbers, and begin to run the city, and take out the competition of the other local gangs in town with out making it known that it was us. This is what Trevor knew he was born for - being in a gang and being sneaky about things. It didn't quite last though. Once, Trevor got his promotion to LT of the group he kind of felt the crew shifting in different direction when they begin to listen to the mouths of one lawyer, and filing complaints against pd instead of handling it themselves, and being walked over to watch a kid that wasnt theres instead of going out and taking care of things. Trevor, wanted none of it. Trevor, started to drift away from the crew doing his own thing and wanted to run things his way, but didn't have a way out. Trevor, did we he knew best, and did things secretly speaking with individuals behind the scene and gathering them to begin a private militia that live out in the woods where no one would dear to go. Trevor, still had no idea on how to begin such a thing so he still was not thinking straight and doing thing on his own until months later he ran in to a situation at his dealership where a woman shape in all black outfit came barging in to his dealership sealing off all his exits. This lady was fierce, and cunning having the balls to go in to gang territory and demanding for answers. Trevor, played it off smooth though letting this lady know he didn't even have any information to give her, but quickly ringed the crew for back up just in case things got frisky. Little did this lady know they met once before doing a drug deal with the green and just being there for back up. Trevor, knew he saw something in this group, but didn't really want to ruin his chances he had with his original crew. (too be continued). Category:Civilians